My Sweet Baby
by Harpiebird
Summary: Piper spends some time with baby Chris, while thinking of the older one, just another peaceful charmed fic by me. READ&REVIEW!


My Sweet Baby  
  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: HAHA!! I was finally hit with an idea for a charmed fic! How you ask? Well I was just staring at the summary of Mother and Son (my other charmed fic) and BOOM! This idea came to me!  
  
A/n2: Hope you like this fic as much as you guys liked Mother and Son, by the way, thanks to *ALL* those who reviewed Mother and Son. Those who haven't read it, please do! And remember to review!  
  
Summary: Piper spends some time with baby Chris, while thinking of the older one, just another peaceful charmed fic by me, lol, so it's full of lots of thoughts. :) But it also has a flashback! Lol, REVIEW!  
  
Made for: To all the authors that made Chris/Piper based; bonding, getting to know more about each other, or AU; having relationships together, and then to all the fans of Chris and the fans of Piper.  
  
I DO NOT OWN CHRIS *or* PIPER!  
  
[=|-|-|+|-|-|=]  
  
Piper smiled down at a baby version of Chris who was in his crib. He was two months old today.  
  
The older Chris had gone back to the future a week after she had him, which saddened her deeply.  
  
The older Chris had been their for about a year and a half, that she had been so used to him being by her that she missed him terribly when he left.  
  
A tear fell down Piper's face as she remembered the day he left. Out of everyone, Piper was the one who missed him the most.  
  
{|Flashback|}  
  
"Bye mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, dad, Wyatt, See you in the future." Said a very sad looking Chris. Chris had done what he had come to the past to do so he had to leave and see what the future held.  
  
"P-Please stay with-h us a l-little longer-r?" asked Piper, who was having trouble talking because she was crying lightly. Chris hugged her tightly. Piper hugged him with all her might.  
  
"I can't mom; I have to go back, besides I'll still be here." He whispered to her, and hugged her tightly again before slowly letting go. "I love you mom, please be safe."  
  
"I love you too baby, I will never ever leave you or forget about you." Piper said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll protect you and Wyatt, and myself."  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you." He hugged her once again, before hugging his two teary eyed aunts, hugged his brother Wyatt which were in the arms of Paige, and then finally hugged his father.  
  
"Bye dad, please be there for *me* and Wyatt." Said Chris lightly, he didn't want to hate Leo in the new future.  
  
Leo nodded, "I will Chris, I promise I will. I love you son." He said and hugged him again. Chris walked over to the book of shadows.  
  
Chris got ready to say the spell but then looked up at Piper who crying now. To Piper it was as if she lost Prue again. He went to Piper again and hugged her again for a few moments. Before he let her go and say the spell, Piper whispered to him, "Please be safe, please? I love you Chris sooo much. And I don't want to go threw this again."  
  
Chris nodded, said the spell from a paper, looked up at his family who were all crying now (even Leo and Wyatt seemed to have tears coming down) his baby self started to cry as he realized no one in the room was happy. Piper picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye guys, I'll miss you!" He called out as he disappeared in blue, white and yellow colored light. Piper gave a wail and fell to her knees while holding the baby Chris tightly. Leo came up to her with Wyatt and hugged her and kept on kissing her forehead. Phoebe and Paige went over to Piper too and hugged her.  
  
{|Flashback-ends|}  
  
After Chris left, Piper cried with her baby whenever he did. She missed him so much, even though she still had him but it was a baby version of him.  
  
She wanted to see/know if they changed the future. Was Wyatt still evil or was he good now? Were her and her sisters still alive or dead? Was Bianca alive also? How was Chris? Was he doing fine in the future? Personally she didn't want to wait to find out.  
  
Piper frowned. She wished she knew the answers to her questions. She really missed the older version of Chris a lot.  
  
Chris reached up at her. Piper smiled, and picked him up. As she gently rocked him back and forth and hummed softly she looked into his eyes. They were just as the older Chris's eyes were, apparently they don't change.  
  
Chris giggled as he grabbed a few strands of her hair and started to eat it. Piper smiled brighter. It was funny to know what Chris would look like in the future and then sees his baby self.  
  
Piper continued to hum to Chris.  
  
[+]  
  
After about ten minutes, baby Chris started to fall asleep. After he was completely asleep she slowly put him back in the crib, while still humming.  
  
Chris looked so innocent and peaceful while sleeping that she never wanted to look away from him, but she knew she had to go make dinner for Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and her self. And make baby food for Wyatt, while getting some milk for Chris himself.  
  
She kissed his forehead then both his cheeks gently and slowly as to stay with him a little longer.  
  
Piper lifted her head a little and whispered, "I love you, my sweet baby."  
  
She looked at him once more, turned on night lamp, walked over to the door, lifted her hand to shut off the lights, paused and whispered to the baby, "Sweet dreams, Chris." looked at him one more, switched the lights off, and turned around to go down stairs.  
  
[=|-|-|+|-|-|=]  
  
PLEASE *ONLY* REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC.  
Do *not* waste MY time by reading them or YOUR time by writing them.  
  
A/n: Okay I MIGHT make another chapter, where Chris is a little older. If not I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry if this is short. But I did try to drag it out as much as I could.  
  
A/n2: I really only read Chris/Piper based fics so if you have one and I haven't reviewed it then tell me the link to it! Thanks in advanced.  
  
A/n3: And sadly I haven't seen Hyde School Reunion. So I have *no* idea what happened between Piper and Chris. Please blame it on my parents like I do, it IS their fault though. But I *will* see Spin City and hopefully *all* the other new episodes!  
  
-Stephanie 


End file.
